Love and Heartbreak
by Wheatley's Shadow
Summary: Elsa is madly in love with Jack Frost, the most popular guy in college. But when things go bad for her, will she realize who truly cares? Collab with Brii-Chan


**Heyo! Bri here with my loving boyfriend! This is both our first elsanna story so please shower us with reviews favs and follows! Updates will, hopefully, be frequent (I tend to be really bad at updating) ANYWAYS, on to the story**

**Hey everyone, it's your shadow. As stated above, I'm writing this with my amazing girlfriend, Bri. I shall try to update as often as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry Elsa, hurry!" Anna whined as if she was a little girl. She dramatically flopped onto her sister's bed and groaned loudly into her blankets. She was taking way too long to get ready, and class started in ten minutes. Anna would have taken herself to class, but she didn't know where it was, plus she didn't want to look like a loner when she passed the young adults who were happily chatting with each other.

Elsa had promised it would only take ten minutes, but ten minutes turned into twenty and twenty turned into thirty. It was honestly pissing Anna off, it took her twenty five minutes tops to shower and get dressed. She was ready to go and wanted explore the campus meet new people before classed started but her plans were ruined because her sister wanted to sit at her vanity for half a million years just to paint her face.

"Why do you even wear makeup, you look fine without it?" Anna asked, slightly sighing. Elsa was a very beautiful young women, perfect skin, gorgeous hair, and a wonderful figure.

Elsa sighed as she placed and eyeliner down and looked over herself in her mirror. Everything looked perfect: no smeared mascara and no lipstick stains on her teeth. "You ready?" Elsa asked, ignoring her younger sister's question. She wouldn't understand anyways, Elsa had a boyfriend while Anna did not, she had to look her best, otherwise he might lose interest.

"Praise the gods!" Anna exclaimed as she jumped up. She grabbed her backpack that was laying in the floor and walked to the door, only to have it hit her in the face. "Owe."

"Oops sorry Annie, didn't know you were there." chuckled the deep voice as the person entered the room.

Anna rubbed her bruised nose. She didn't have to look at the person to know who it was, only one person in the world called her that, and honestly she hated it. "Next time you might wanna knock before entering someone's dorm."

"I shouldn't have to knock, it's my girlfriend's room." Jack protested, walking over to the white haired girl. "Morning Elsa." He said as he went in for a hug.

Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Morning Jack." Jack softly kissed her on the cheek and Elsa returned the favor. Cheek kissing soon led to lip kissing, and lip kissing soon led to full on make out session. Gross.

Jack Frost, all-star athlete, honor roll student, beloved by all students and teachers on campus... except one. Anna had always hated him, ever since the day he pushed her off the slide in first grade. And ever since that day he's been ruining her life.

When she was in second grade and he was in sixth Jack lifted up her skirt during recess. When she was in fourth grade and he was in the eight grade he tripped her down the stairs. Her friends had envied since she got attention from a cute 'big kid.' She'd admit that Jack was cute, he looked like no other bit in school with his odd coloring for hair and bright blue eyes. But his personality ruined everything. Her friends would constantly tell her that him teasing her meant he liked her, but Anna didn't buy it.

Once he graduated she thought everything would be over... but it wasn't. He and Elsa went to the same school so they would walk together, and their mother made Jack and Elsa walk Anna to school.

Jack would always take her back pack or shove her into things such as trees, parked cars, and garbage cans. Whenever Anna to her sister for help, she'd always tell her she's over reacting.

The worse didn't happen until one school morning of her seventh grade year which meant Jack and Elsa were in the eleventh grade. She had caught Jack and Elsa kissing and holding each other. How could her sister kissed the boy who bullied her! What happen to girl code: sister's before misters?

After that day, Elsa was more distant to her little sister. Elsa traded their Saturday morning cartoon time for cuddling on the couch with Jack. Whenever they did talk it was always about Jack. Whenever they went somewhere as a family, Jack had to come. Jack, Jack, Jack! She hated the name.

And at first he was sweet and loving to Elsa, but then his ego got in the way and it was constantly his friends and sports before Elsa and there was always those rumors that he was cheating on her. But Elsa bought none of it, she loved Jack Frost, he was the man she was going to marry.

Anna cleared her throat, which caused the two to separate. "If you two wouldn't mind, we have to head off to class."

Jack snaked his arm around his girlfriend's small waist and pulled her close. "Freshmen."

"Is that suppose to be an insult?" Anna growled, glaring at the white haired man in pure disgust. How dare he touch her sister like that, Elsa may be blind to the rumors, but Anna wasn't, she knew there was no studying going on at the study sessions he had with the cheerleaders.

"No, no." Jack chuckled.

"Please Anna." Elsa pleased.

Anna rolled her eyes and stopped out the room. She hated talking to her sister when she was around Jack, she always choose his side. When were they going to have sister time like the old days...

Anna and Elsa shared no classes together, since she was a freshman and Elsa was a senior. Though she did see her around the halls, holding onto her ass hat of a boyfriend.

The redhead only knew two other people at the school and that was her best friend Lillian and her older sister Maiko, who happen to be Elsa'a best friend.

She walked down the hallway, looking down at the floor most of the time, so she didn't have to pay attention to everyone else in front of her. It was very hard for her, being the only single girl in a school that was basically overflowing with couples kissing and touching before class. It made her feel so alone, almost as if she was in a whole other world, separate from that of everybody else

After what seemed like forever, Anna finally made it to the dorm of the Tanaka sisters, Lillian and Maiko. She was about to knock on the door, but was stopped when she heard a strange noise coming from inside.

The girl let out a deep sigh, as she instantly recognized what that sound was. She had heard it a million times before, whenever Elsa was with her beloved Jack. It sounded like someone was kissing in there, but the better question was...who?

From what she could recall though, Lillian didn't have a partner. Even after she came out to Anna in the eighth grade, the girl had been cripplingly shy around other girls. No matter how hard she tried, or how badly she wanted someone to call her own, the girl just couldn't do it. In some ways Lillian was just like Anna, which made her the perfect friend. They could relate, and share anything with each other.

Maiko wasn't in any better of a situation. She only had one relationship in her life, with a girl named Kimiko. Unfortunately for her though, their love wasn't enough to keep them together. Elsa's 'loving' boyfriend had ruthlessly harassed her all throughout her freshman year in high school, calling her names, stealing her things, and being outright cruel to her in the halls. Eventually, Jack was just too much for the poor girl to handle. When the next year of school came around, Kimiko was nowhere to be seen, leaving the then-innocent Maiko a wreck.

After that incident, Mai still hung around Elsa, as one of her closest friends. However, she hated Jack Frost with a burning passion, and endlessly tried to make Elsa see him for who he truly was, in hopes that the same thing that happened to Kimiko wouldn't happen to her.

Anna ignored her thoughts about the sound, and knocked on the door. 'No one's kissing in there Anna, you're just imagining it.' she thought to herself

The girl waited a minute or two for one of the sisters to open the door. It was still kinda early in the morning, and it wouldn't surprise her if the Tanakas weren't fully awake yet.

Eventually, the door opened. Behind it was a stunningly attractive young woman, twenty one years of age. Her shoulder length black hair was usually straight, but this time it was all messed up, as if someone was playing with it beforehand.

"Oh, hey Maiko!" Anna greeted cheerfully, smiling at the girl. She would've preferred it if Lillian was the one at the door instead, but Mai was alright. "Where's Lilli at?"

"She's...getting dressed." the brunette responded, her cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink as she said it. "Would you like to come in and have something to drink while we wait?"

The redhead thought for a second, before shrugging her shoulders. "Why not?"

She stepped into the sisters' room and Maiko closed the door behind her. Compared hers and Elsa's, the Tanakas' dorm was surprisingly clean, mainly because Lillian was a bit of a neat freak. Everything was organized on neat little shelves, and there didn't seem to be a single item out of place, save for Maiko's black book bag that was leaning against the wall.

"This is a cute little place you have here." Anna commented, taking a seat at a small wooden table that was by the door. "I honestly didn't expect this much from a college room. I mean seriously, look at ours!"

"We try our best to keep it in good shape." the older girl told her. She took out two white cups from the cabinet and poured a bit of iced tea into both of them. "You know, I really expected your sister to come pay us a visit. She is like my closest friend after all."

Anna smiled a tiny bit as Maiko sat down with their drinks. It was kind of depressing to be honest. Not only was Elsa neglecting her in favor of Jack, but she was also doing it to Maiko as well.

"Lemme guess, she was with Jackass Frost again?" Mai asked, her hand tightly clenched around the handle of her cup.

"When isn't she?" Anna replied, slightly rolling her eyes. "I swear, she's paying less and less attention to us every day."

"He's gonna hurt her, you know. A guy like him couldn't hold a relationship down if his life depended on it!" the brunette exclaimed, her eyes dark and aggravated. "Seriously Elsa, how can you be so blind?"

"What are you guys talking about?" a girl asked, coming out of the bathroom and standing behind Maiko. She was really thin, had extremely long blonde hair, and the brightest blue eyes that Anna had ever seen. It was her best friend, Lillian.

Maiko got up as soon as her sister came out. She went over to the counter and poured her a drink as well.

"Take a seat, dear sister."

"Elsa's boyfriend, if you really want to know." Anna told the blonde. "She's basically abandoning us to spend time with him."

"We really need to get those two to break up somehow." Maiko said to both of them. "Elsa's a good girl at heart. She doesn't need to get her heart broken by a scumbag like Jack."

Lillian opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, when her eyes wandered over to the blue digital clock that rested on the wall.

"Oh no!" she shouted, shooting up from her seat. She instantly downed her tea, before running over and snatching her bag off of the wall. "Oh no no no! Anna, we need to go! Our class starts in five minutes!"


End file.
